The primary objective of this project is to examine current knowledge in the field of carcinogenesis and related fields and to identify criteria for the evaluation of carcinogenic hazards by chemical and physical agents and for the prevention of their carcinogenic effects in man. Additionally, laboratory findings on the biological action of chemicals will be examined and data on exposures for man will be reviewed in order to formulate a scientific evaluation of their carcinogenic risk.